Women in Red
by Clocktower
Summary: Claire turns to the mysterious Ada Wong for help in escaping Raccoon City, but being allowed to tag along through the monster-infested police station comes at a price. A reboot of the original Women in Red.
1. Chapter 1

Thank God, the police station's lobby was empty.

Oh, God, the police station's lobby was empty.

The two sentiments collided inside Claire Redfield's head like an out-of-control fuel tanker crashing into a police cruiser, leaving her with just enough wherewithal to make sure the station's front door was shut and locked. The things roaming the streets weren't clever enough to manage a doorknob, but why take chances? Someone else might try to come in, sure, and Claire would feel bad, but only if she lived to find out about it, and the way things had been going she doubted that would be the case.

A few deep breaths and she was calm enough to listen and take stock of her surroundings. Piled in the corners of the cavernous lobby were boxed of emergency supplies, mostly water, a few cots. There was the reception desk, hastily abandoned. Behind it, on a rise, stood a hospital screen. The lobby should have been teeming with people, alive, wounded, or dead, but there was no one.

She popped the magazine out the pistol she'd found and counted the bullets. Five. She'd begun tonight's horror-show with thirteen. If only she'd learned to aim for their heads sooner, forget that center-mass BS her brother had taught her. No sense crying over spilled lead, and it wasn't like head-shots were a sure kills anyway.

Head shots, kills. Jesus, what had she walked into? The nightmare Raccoon City had become was unbelievable. More than once she'd wondered if she'd gone insane or if something supernatural was going on. Had a portal to Hell opened up during the sewer line reconstruction? Was it like this outside the city? And where was her brother, Chris?

There was no way she could reach his apartment from the police station, not with the city having gone crazy. That was just as well, she doubted she'd find answers there anyway. The one time she'd visited his apartment, she'd doubted he really even lived there, so sparse and sterile it had been. Her brother lived for his work, so in all likelihood he lived at his work, which meant any clues as to his whereabouts would be in the STARS office.

She'd been to the office once, the same day she'd seen Chris' apartment. She'd met Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Vickers, even the mysterious Captain Wesker. She fancied maybe they'd all be there working out a plan to save the city or escape. Doubtful. Something about the police station's lobby, its emptiness, the darkness lurking in the upper mezzanine all made her think the the building was more of tomb than a sanctuary.

She took the west stairway to the second floor and went through the door to the library, stopping at the sight of half a dozen bodies lying on the floor by the bookshelves. None moved, but on the other side of the shelves to her left she could hear the now-unmistakable wet, smacking sounds of raw, human cannibalism. She was glad she wore her red jean shorts over spandex, as she made little noise crossing the wooden floor to the thin ladder that led up to another balcony. From above, she saw what she'd sneaked past, three people devouring a fourth, two buried in the victim's guts, the other holding a severed arm like it was half a watermelon, ripping through flesh with its mouth.

Claire had thought this particular shortcut to the STARS office was a joke played on her by Chris when he showed it to her. Had he known something like this might happen? More likely he'd been trying to avoid his boss, Chief Irons. She wondered if she might stumble across the chief as she went through another door and into a dark, attic-like storage room. A Girl Scout at heart if not on paper, Claire produced a little flashlight from her vest pocket and used it to navigate the rows of dusty shelves housing what she supposed were items of some historical significance, but of no use to her now.

The doorknob on the other side of the room was stuck. Claire remembered even Chris had to fight with it to get it open. She'd break it if she had to, but something told her she'd be smart not to make a lot of noise while inside the Raccoon City Police Station.

Behind her, someone sighed, a wet sound from deep in their throat. She whirled around, expecting to find someone wounded, or just another rotting cannibal. Instead her light caught something on the ceiling, something that defied simple description. Red, skinless, absurdly long claws on what she supposed were its hands and feet. She'd never seen or even imagined anything like it. As it hissed, out came its long tongue, snaking over a cage of pointed teeth. The tongue wagged ponderously, as if tasting the air right before the thing dropped to the floor, landing catlike on all four legs.

Was that its brain popping out the top of its head?

Claire forced the doorknob and thanked her Guardian Angel for it not breaking off in her hand. In the hallway she nearly blundered into one of the cannibals, a cop, his uniform covered in blood. She ducked under his clumsy attempt to grab her, nearly tripped over the woman he'd been eating.

The tongue monster smashed through the door, screeching. Claire didn't turn to see its meeting with the cop, but her ears told her it didn't go well for the latter. She heard the thing's claws raking the floor, knew it would overtake her no matter how fast she ran. She wheeled around, aimed her pistol as best she could in the beam of the quaking flashlight. Her first two shots might have hit the thing as it scuttled over the floor, she couldn't tell. The next two bullets definitely made contact, embedding in the thing's shoulder, giving it a limp. Last bullet. Hopefully that really was its brain poking out the top of its skull like a cauliflower. She fired, saw a string of blood and clumps of gray matter. The creature shuddered as if in seizure, but kept coming, wildly thrashing its long tongue around like a whip, scarring the floor.

The STARS office was just down the hall, behind a heavy wooden door painted blue. It was locked, it had to be, Claire thought as she sprinted for it. When it opened, she didn't waste an instant being grateful and slammed it shut behind her. She sunk to the floor, her back against the door to help barricade it. She heard the monster in the hall, screeching angrily.

The woman in front her made her forget all about it.

Clad in a dark red evening dress and black tights, the woman didn't look like much like a cop, but she held her pistol like she was used to pointing it at people. She was pointing it at Claire right now, in fact, something Claire might've noticed sooner had it not been for the woman's beautiful dark eyes.

"You startled the licker in the storeroom, didn't you?" she said, lowering her pistol.

"I, the what?"

The woman stuck out her tongue, waved it between the corners of her lips. "The licker," she said. "Don't blame me, the cops named them."

The cops?

Named?

THEM?

"Th-there's more!" Claire said, her eyes bulging as she stood up, her back still pressed against the door. Outside, the monster, the licker, hissed. "How many are there?"

"Oh, at least a dozen. Scattered around, of course," said the woman, leaning against a desk. She was slow to cross her legs and Claire found her eyes lingering on the darkness between them. "My name is Ada Wong. I'm an agent with the FBI."

Strapped to Ada's waist was a small leather satchel, from which she pulled a badge to flash at Claire before tucking it away. "M-my name is Claire. Redfield. My brother was a members of the STARS, this is their office."

"I know, I saw the sign on the door," said Ada. "Maybe you didn't have time to stop and read it, though?"

Claire shook her head, caught flatfooted by the woman's demeanor. If this Ada person knew what a licker was, then she had to know how bad things were out there. How could she be so calm? Was she crazy? "What's going on around here?" Claire said. "I only came here to find my brother, Chris."

"I haven't seen anyone from STARS," said Ada, recrossing her legs, her expression a curious mix of boredom and interest. "You brother, did he mention anything to you about what's been going on around here?"

"No, not at all," said Claire, finding it hard to take her eyes off Ada, who she figured was in her mid to late twenties. Claire, who was nineteen, felt even younger in the woman's presence. "So, what is it? Some kind of chemical?"

Ada pursed her lips in thought. "No, no, not a chemical. It's more like a virus."

Claire felt a jolt in her chest. "A virus!?"

"Relax, it's not airborne," said Ada. "At least not anymore, but that doesn't matter now. So your brother told you nothing? Do you have any bullets left in that gun?"

Claire shook her head, watched Ada hop off the desk and stride over to a computer. "I suppose you'll have to stay here, then," said Ada, hitting a few keys, clicking the mouse a few times, then pulling out a small flash drive.

"Stay here? Where are you going?"

Ada tucked the flash drive into her satchel, tilted her head sideways to regard Claire. "To the Umbrella laboratory beneath the city. Raccoon might be infested with zombies and monsters, but I still have a job to do."

"Wait, you can't go out there!" Claire said as Ada went to walk past her.

"Really? They're not hard to get past, once you know the trick," said Ada.

"Trick? What trick?"

Ada raised an eyebrow, making Claire's heart flutter. "If It told you, you might get brave and go running around on your own, probably getting yourself killed. You'll be safe enough here; I'll send help once I make contact with the home office."

"Wait, let me come with you," Claire said.

Again, Ada fixed her with that bored-yet-interested stare. "Why? You've got no information and no bullets. At best you're a liability."

"I lasted this long, didn't I? Please, I need to find my brother. If I know him, I think he'll be heading for the lab."

Ada's smile was devastating, as were her velvety words. "Your brother skipped town a week ago. He left a poorly coded message for Barry Burton saying he's going to snoop around Umbrella's headquarters in Europe."

Claire surprised even herself when she laid her hand on Ada's chest to stop her from walking out. "You're taking me with you. I don't know what's going on around here, but I'm going to find out."

She expected Ada to grab her, or throw an elbow into her face, maybe even draw her pistol and shoot. She didn't expect the sultry stare she got. "I suppose I could be persuaded to let you tag along," she said, backing up, sauntering over to the desk and sitting on it, her legs uncrossed. "But if I'm going to take the risk, then I'm going to need a reward."

"A reward? What do you mean?"

"Some reason to let you follow me," said Ada, widening her legs.

Claire didn't dare believe it. After all she'd seen, all she'd had to do to survive until now, this was too much. Too crazy, too unreal. "I... I'm sure I can find some bullets for this gun, or find another gun."

Ada shook her head, smiling. "Please, you've been licking me with your eyes since you ran in here," she said.

"I... but, I..."

She closed her mouth to keep from babbling. Too much madness all at once, she could barely sort it all out. Zombies, monsters, secret labs, her brother, she tossed through it all, found the bur in her mind she was caught on.

"Okay," Claire finally said. "I mean, yes. It's... a little weird though, don't you think?"

Wet, smacking noises could be heard coming from the hall. The licker had circled back and was feasting on its kill. It was probably less than thirty feet away, Claire thought as she walked over to Ada, who shifted her buttocks to hike up her dress.

"Trust me, it's easier if you just embrace it," said Ada, pulling aside her thin, black panties, revealing a tightly trimmed patch of black hair above a pink hood. Claire saw it glisten, felt her own begin to tingle. "This isn't your first time, is it?"

"No!" said Claire. "It's just, there's a monster out in the hall, you know."

Ada clicked her feet together. "He sounds busy, and as long as he's out there and we're in here, I don't see a problem."

Claire stood between Ada's legs and kneeled, gently parting her thighs. Claire wanted to lick them, too, but bizarrely that seemed far too intimate. She could not longer hear the licker in the hall over the blood pumping through her ears. Closing her eyes, she imagined diving off a dock into a cold lake.

Ada's smell and taste hit her at the same time. A deep musk, a sharp tang. Both sent shivers down her spine, leaving her with an ache at the bottom, one that deepened as Ada's flavor became heat. This wasn't Claire's first time, but it was close. She wiggled her tongue around, trying to remember what had felt good, what had worked. It was a game of hot and cold. Ada moaned and sighed when Claire was hot, bit her lip and was silent when she was cold.

Something hit the door, hard, startling Claire. Ada held her gently by the top of the head, kept her focused. The door was hit again. The licker shrieked. Claire tried to pull away, but was held tighter. She protested into Ada's pussy, was gently shushed. "You're doing well, keep going," said Ada.

This was beyond insane, Claire thought, returning her tongue to where it had been, repeating the last motion to solicit a moan from Ada. The licker scratched madly at the door like a dog wanting to come in, a dog from Hell with foot-long claws.

"That's it, right there, just like that," said Ada. "Whatever happens, don't stop!"

What could possibly... no, she couldn't mean...

The door splintered, the licker drove its body through the gap, screeching.

"Don't... stop..." Ada said.

It was obvious to Claire what the sane thing to do was, but sanity had left her life the moment she'd walked into that roadside diner and found people feasting on each other instead of the dinner specials. That couldn't have been more than an hour ago, two at the most. Why did it feel like so much longer?

"Yes, that's it, that's it, don't stop, don't stop," Ada said, hugging Claire's head with her thighs, digging her fingers into her hair as the licker's claws raked the carpet. Her hips rocked as much as their position would allow; Claire kept licking the same hot spot, her movements tight and precise.

Ada's gun fired, once, then three times in rapid succession. The licker screamed, thrashed around. Two more shots and it stopped moving. Ada let out a deep sigh, stoked Claire's head for a brief moment. She let Claire pull away, let her admire her work for a few seconds before putting her panties right. Fascinating as she found Ada's womanhood, Claire needed to see the dead licker behind her more. It lay sprawled out on the floor, dead, the top of its head a bloody ruin. "What are they? Did... did Umbrella make that in a lab?"

"That's part of an ongoing investigation," said Ada.

Claire gaped at her, wiped the moisture from her chin with the back of her hand.

"Oh, alright," said Ada. "Since you're tagging along, I may as well tell you. You know Umbrella, the pharmaceutical company? Well, they also have a bioweapons division, making viruses that turn people into what are essentially zombies, or, depending on the strain, a licker."

She grinned when she said "licker," making it hard for Claire to think.

"We should get moving. Stick close, don't make noise, and find some bullets for that gun. I don't have enough ammo to shoot every monster and zombie crawling around the station," said Ada, stepping over the dead licker. Claire followed her through the ruined STARS door and into the hall, keeping her eye out for any stray bullets that would fit her gun, finding that difficult to do with Ada's swaying curves in front of her, the memory of her still on her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

The east side of the police station was in even worse shape than Claire had thought, with something dangerous, tragic, or disgusting to be witnessed in almost every room and corridor, but it was the sway in Ada's hips that held her attention most. She tried not to stare at first, until she realized looking at anything else wasn't doing her sanity any favors. The station was lost. The cops and people who'd sought refuge here had done their best, but the monsters had won.

She could still taste Ada on the back of her tongue.

Embrace it, the woman had said. Embrace the insanity of following a woman she'd just eaten out through a literal house of horrors, one filled with things that shouldn't exist.

Ada was a much better shot than Claire, but preferred running past the zombies over shooting them. When she did fire her gun, it was usually to put a bullet in a foot or a leg, making whatever shambling horror she'd shot stumble and fall.

"They don't feel pain, but they still need bones, ligaments, and muscles to move," said Ada, shooting a cop-zombie in the foot as it staggered towards them. It lost its already poor balance and fell with a wet splat to the floor. They were in the lobby, on the upper mezzanine, having gone upstairs from the STARS office. Claire wished Ada would slow down so she could search a body for spare bullets or a new weapon, but the woman was moving too fast and she feared losing her in the big station.

The upper floors of the east wing were relatively untouched by the chaos, but things got worse the further down they went. On one floor, Claire smelled smoke. Further down, a pipe had burst, flooding an entire hallway in six inches of water. She could hear, but not see, people sloshing around in it, as she followed Ada down a hall, past half a dozen smashed windows with sills smeared in blood. On the other end, they came to a wide staircase leading down to the basement. Ada stopped in front of the door to the parking garage to look through the thin, rectangular window. "This is where the cops lost the station," said Ada. "Someone left the gate open."

"How are we getting to the lab?" said Claire.

"Through the sewers," said Ada. "There's just one little loose end I need to tie up here first."

"Loose end?"

"You'll see," said Ada. "Keep quiet, be ready to run."

Claire didn't have time to protest as Ada went through the door, low and quiet with her pistol up and ready. The parking garage was big, much of it left in the dark from the lights having been shot out or smashed. Several police vehicles had been parked to form a rough barricade in front of the open gate, but their broken windows and bloody hoods told the story of how well they'd worked. Claire and Ada moved quietly towards a tall police van with its rear doors wide open, Ada stopped abruptly just behind it. Between the women and and a door were more than a dozen zombies, a few of them cops, most of them people from the street. They hadn't seen Ada and Claire, but had sensed something to eat was nearby and were meandering towards the van.

"We'll lure them away from the door, then run around," said Ada.

Something rattled the walls behind the zombies, drawing their attention. Several seconds passed and there was a loud crashing sound, like metal being tossed around. The zombies moaned as they shambled back to the door, piling against it. Under their wails Claire heard what sounded like enormous footfalls. Ada snatched Claire by the hand and pulled her into the back of the police van, slamming the doors shut behind them. "Lay down, keep quiet!" Ada hissed.

"What..." Claire was cut off by Ada's hand over her mouth.

The door blew open in a crash of ruined metal and splattered flesh. The zombies howled as something big tore through them, something that walked on two legs and hit like an elephant. Claire had no expectation that the police van would keep them safe from whatever was out there. She tried to find Ada's eyes in the dark, to see if there was panic or madness in them.

Suddenly the loud footsteps stopped. Claire could hear what zombies hadn't been killed dragging their bodies over the cement floor, or stumbling around in confusion. Something moved one of the police cruisers. Crumpled metal, cracking glass, what the heck was going on out there? Claire then heard her jean shorts being slowly unzipped. She clamped her hand around Ada's wrist. "Quiet," Ada said into her ear. "If it hears us, we're dead."

There were many questions Claire wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she held them in as her shorts were opened and her pantyline explored by a pair of soft fingers. A cop car was being torn apart. A dog was snarling, louder and more vicious than any normal animal Claire had ever heard. The fingers found the top of her slit, slipped their way in with ease. Claire's body seized, she gritted her teeth. She was soaking wet from before and shuddered when Ada's fingers glided over her sweet spot.

A dog yelped. The wet paws of what sounded like a pack of them raised a patter over the concrete. More snarling, more yipping as the air was knocked from the dogs' chests by massive blows. Claire tried to imagine what might be going outside the van, but the orgasm Ada was stoking inside her made it difficult.

No more dogs, that was for sure, as whatever had been ripping things apart resumed doing so. The garage was filled with the sounds of cars being hit hard enough to slide them across the floor, drawing more zombies from outside, their hungry wails echoing down the concrete passage. Ada lay against Claire's body, a steady breath urging her to keep silent even as she shivered.

Ada's fingers knew exactly where all of Claire's buttons were, and pressed them mercilessly. All she could do was clench and grind her teeth, breath into Ada's shoulder when she remembered her lungs needed air. How? She wanted to ask. How could it feel so good? She gasped as a body hit the side of the police van. Ada didn't break her rhythm, using the jolt to increase the speed of her fingers.

This was all so insane, Claire thought, feeling Ada inside her, massaging her in places and in ways she'd never explored or imagined herself. It was almost embarrassing to be fingered this well. Claire couldn't help it, she let her hands find Ada, let them hold her as the pleasure inside rose to a boil.

Heavy footfalls came closer. The sound of a zombie being hit hard enough to separate meat from bone. God, what was happening out there? Why was Ada doing this? Claire held the woman tight, buried her face her soft, fragrant neck. "Please, I'm going to cum," she said. "I can't hold it."

Ada didn't stop as the side of the van was hit, instead shifting her fingers slightly, expertly changing the focus of the pressure being applied to Claire's womanhood. Claire had a moment to marvel at how easily she was being played before the orgasm erupted, blasting her nerves to pieces, overloading her terrified, confused brain. She remembered squeezing Ada tight, her jaw hurting from how hard she had to clench it to keep from screaming.

When it was over, she was left sweaty and weak. Ada's fingers were still inside her, threatening with each tiny movement to trigger a powerful aftershock that would alert the lumbering monster stalking outside. Claire opened her eyes inches from Ada's face, saw a mischievous light dancing in the woman's dark eyes. The footsteps receded, another door was smashed open.

The moment Claire relaxed, Ada shushed her, brought her wet fingers to her lips and sucked them, savoring the taste as if they were coated in slick candy.

"What the heck?" said Claire, undecided on which burning question she should put to Ada first.

"I think my loose end has been tied up," said Ada, sitting up to open the doors.

"What was that thing? And why were you... why were you..."

"Probably a Tyrant, one of Umbrella's more advanced bioweapons. Think super-zombie."

"A super-zombie? Great. Good thing it didn't hear us!"

"You have no idea," said Ada, jumping out of the van to survey the carnage the Tyrant had left in its wake. Claire had felt bad for the dogs until she saw their corpses. They had been dead long before attacking the Tyrant, and were even deader now, as were the zombies who'd also run afoul of it.

"I'm going to search these cruisers for bullets," said Claire.

"No time," said Ada. "That thing will circle back before too long, and we don't want to be here when it does."

She was halfway up the ramp by the time Claire decided it was probably safer to stick with her rather than get left behind searching for ammunition. The rain had let up, but the stench of smoke and excrement was thick out on the streets. Over the downtown rose a false dawn, an orange haze made by flames under low clouds. Ada led them down the street into a construction site. Claire remembered hearing something a while back about a Big Dig-style project going on in Raccoon, snarling traffic and annoying the chamber of commerce.

"I thought we were going to the lab?" said Claire as she followed Ada around mud puddles the size of small ponds that had formed at the bottom of the dig site. Up ahead was a stony slope supporting a storm drain wide enough to drive a car through.

"We are," said Ada, climbing onto the lip of the train. A trickle of brown water poured out, far less than there should have been given all the rain. "The easiest way for us to get there is through the water plant. Hurry, we don't..."

She was interrupted by a small avalanche of dirt and concrete. They looked up to the edge of the pit, where stood a pale, broad shouldered man in a black trench coat and fedora. Claire's jaw went slack with disbelief. Either there was some optical illusion in play created by where the man stood in relation to the chainlink fence, or he was eight feet tall.

The Tyrant had found them.

Claire ran to keep up with Ada in the dark storm drain, not caring if the twists and turns they took were random or if Ada knew where she was going.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this place?" said Claire, again enthralled by the gentle movement of Ada's hips as they went through a room of industrial machinery, the air thick with brown dust, while wet things could be heard moving in the shadows.

"I have no idea," said Ada, raising her gun at a zombie as it came lurching from behind a pile of old bicycles, falling off its own bones. Rather than spend a bullet, Ada tapped a long piece of rebar with her foot, gesturing with a nod for Claire to make use of it.

"Can we get to the labs from here?" said Claire, picking up the rebar and sliding it through the wet zombie's eye socket. It's arms flailed as Claire pushed it backward, its legs collapsing as its muscles liquefied.

"If we can get to the treatment plant, yes," said Ada, a little too much serenity in her voice as she led their way through the dark. They were in some kind of warehouse, Claire surmised after going through a raised sliding door into another big storage area. Piles of junk, the sorts of things that got caught in storm drains, had been left lying around to rust. Corpses shambled around, easily avoided in most cases, and nothing a bullet or a well-placed whack with a bit of rebar couldn't thwart.

"Through there," said Ada. "There's a way up on the other side."

Halfway up a ramp was the opening to an old incinerator, built to separate scrap metal from whatever would burn. This one was covered in rust and hadn't been fired up in decades, yet even still, Claire felt nervous walking into it, wondering how long they'd last if the rows of burners all kicked on at once. Her heart nearly exploded when the doors on either end of the incinerator slammed shut.

"Damn it," Ada hissed. "A trap."

The metal shield over a glass window slid open. A pair of intense gray eyes glared down at them. "Who are you?" a woman's voice called through the glass.

"Who... My name is Ada, this is Claire. Please, we're just trying to find somewhere safe."

She sounded convincing, was all Claire could really think, terrified as she was about being burned alive. She didn't dare speak herself, wondering who could possibly be locking people in traps at a time like this. Crazy people, that was who. As if things weren't insane enough.

"Ada and Claire, just trying to find somewhere safe," said the woman. "Your cover story is terrible."

The cover slid back into place and Claire heard the steady hiss of the gas. "Ada," she said. "What do we do? What do we do!?" Already she was dizzy and a little sick to her stomach. Maybe the pilot light was off, maybe she'd be unconscious when the fire started. Would she wake up before the end? Her flesh gone, her bones charred?

Ada's nostrils flared, her eyes fluttered. "Breathe it in, get it over with," said Ada, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Shaking her head, Claire ran to the door, tried to lift it. Her arms were weak, her head was spinning. She went to the gas spigots, hoping madly she might damage them badly enough to stop the flow of gas. Ada probably had the right of it, breathe deep until sleep came, pray not to feel the flames as they blistered and burned.

"Ada, we can't, can't give..." Claire fell to her knees, struggled to lift her head, wanting the last thing she saw to be something besides the incinerator floor, even if said something was a crazy, beautiful stranger.

"You'll see soon enough," said Ada, her eyes closing as Claire's vision blurred.

XXX

Claire woke to find herself naked and hanging from the ceiling by her wrists over a pool of filthy water. Dangling beside her was Ada, stripped, her ankles bound. She'd been awake for a few minutes, watching their captor, who stood on a catwalk fifteen feet away.

She was a thin, blond woman in a white lab coat over a pair of dress slacks. Whoever she was, it was clear she hadn't slept in days, such were the dark rings under her eyes. She smiled weakly as Claire came around.

"Now that you're both awake, we can start," said the woman. "Who are you, and what the hell do you think you're doing down here?"

"I told you, we were looking for somewhere safe!" shouted Ada.

In response, the woman held up a black, rectangular object, some sort of remote control. With a push of a button, Ada was lowered six inches, fast enough to put a jerk in the line and a sharp tug on her muscles and joints.

"I'll warn you, those ropes might snap and you might fall in before you can come to your senses," said the woman, her tone that of someone who'd long nursed, yet rarely indulged, a deep capacity for cruelty. Claire looked down past her bare feet into the fetid water, where bodies and viscera floated alongside even fouler things. A heavy ripple in the water some fifty feet away showed her there was more to fear from falling in than being covered in filth.

"She's telling the truth!" said Claire. "Let us go! This is crazy!"

Her rope went slack and she dropped several feet before it snapped tight, making her shoulder joints scream. She cried out, gritted her teeth to keep from whimpering while she dangled.

"You, I actually believe," said the woman. "But if you don't keep quiet, I'll use you to show this one what happens."

Claire was raised up another few feet and dropped again. She was ready for it and the pain was less than before, but she knew if the woman kept bouncing her like a yo-yo her muscles would weaken and she'd be ripped apart. A pair of dislocated arms with torn ligaments was the last thing she wanted, so held her tongue.

"Fine," said Ada, seeing Claire lifted a third time. "I'm with the FBI. I'm..."

Ada was dropped nearly into the stinking pool, the rope going taught at the last second. Ada let out a shriek, was silent as her body was hoisted back into the air.

"I know that hurt," said the woman. "And I know you're not FBI. Tell me who you are, and I'll show you mercy by shooting you. If you don't..."

She kicked a bucket off the catwalk into the water. Claire watched it floating past her feet until whatever swam in the thick, oily ooze made it vanish with a snap of its wide, gray maw.

"If you know I'm not FBI, then you know enough," said Ada, buying herself six drops and six sudden stops, each soliciting a louder cry of pain than the last.

"If you think that hurt, think about how your friend down there will feel," said the woman.

"Excuse me," said Claire. "I'd like to at least know why this is happening to me, and who's doing it!"

Slowly, she was lowered. "Why, I'm Dr. Annette Birkin, chief researcher at the NEST. That's the lab this little snoop is using you to break into so she can steal the G-virus."

"Pleased to meet you," said Claire, pulling up her feet as the nasty water came closer. "Hey, come on! Don't..."

The thing in the water rose, tried to clamp down on her feet but missed. Claire still had no idea what it was, what it resembled, only that it was bigger than she'd guessed. She tried to climb up the rope, but the way she was bound, she could do little more than writhe like a worm at the end of a hook.

"Fine! Damn it, yes, I'm here to steal the G-virus. Pull her up, she has nothing to do with it!"

Claire rose, but it was several feet before she felt safe enough to uncurl her naked legs. Where the hell were her clothes?

"What is she? Some bimbo you picked up? Zombie-bait?" said Annette.

"Her brother was a cop, I figured she might be useful," said Ada. "Annette, I'm not being paid enough for this. I'll make you a deal. Let me go, I'll help you escape the city. We can keep the bimbo as a decoy. I'm good with a gun..."

It was Ada's turn to be lowered. Her descent was faster than Claire's had been, but she wasn't having it, tucking herself into a ball so her feet touched her hands. Claire watched, mesmerized by how the curves of her lovely body bent and flexed.

"Hey! Stop that!" Annette shouted, unable to further speed Ada's descent with the remote she held.

With her legs free, Ada shimmied up the rope, which had let out all the slack it could. Claire tore her gaze away from the woman's lithe body as it climbed, began swinging towards the catwalk. Annette dropped the control box, scrambled to find the gun she'd laid nearby.

By the time Annette gave up on locating the firearm, Ada had her feet over the catwalk's rails. Claire, came to her senses and started her own swing, not entirely sure who would win the coming scuffle. Swinging onto the catwalk was much harder than Ada made it look. Claire could almost touch the rail with her toes, realized she was up too high to get any leverage.

Claire swung helplessly, watching Ada and Annette fight. At first, Annette looked like she might defy her milquetoast appearance and overwhelm Ada with savage blows, but the tide soon shifted. Ada caught Annette's flailing arms, drove her knee into the woman's midsection, winding her. Claire's toes curled watching Ada overpower the woman, wrap a rope around her neck and flip her over the catwalk railing. Claire looked away, not wanting to see Annette's neck be snapped, but then heard a splash. Looking down, she saw Annette was free of the rope, flailing about in the putrid water.

The thing in the pool rose up from under her, a fleshy mass of malformed arms and legs. It grabbed Annette with a pair of flippers that reminded Claire of squid tentacles, stripping her clothes off like skin from a fish.

"Ada!" Claire shouted while Annette screamed. "Ada, help me!"

Ada held up a finger. She was watching Annette be devoured. Claire looked, too, wished she hadn't. The thing had her top half down its mouth, holding her with dozens of stubby tentacles that passed for teeth. They weren't just holding her, they licked her like tongues, held her legs apart so the longest among them could slither inside.

The thing vanished into the filth, taking Annette with it. Claire thought she might vomit as she was lowered a few feet, but it passed. After a few seconds, she was able to swing over to the catwalk where Ada caught her.

"Are you okay?" said Claire, knowing how much her own shoulders hurt from just one jerk of the rope.

"A little sore, but I've had better," said Ada, stretching herself into a Winged Victory pose, smiling at the effect it had on Claire, who was suddenly quite self-conscious about her own nudity.

"You mean worse?"

Ada shrugged, rubbing her wrists. "I hope our clothes are in that room over there," she said. "Fun as a nude run might be, I need my satchel."

"You've got a strange sense of fun," said Claire, all too happy to follow Ada into the room at the end of the catwalk. Her bare backside was far easier to contemplate than the mutant still swimming below, doing God-knew-what to Annette Birkin as it digested her.

"You're only figuring that out now?" said Ada, inside the pump control room. It seemed they'd found the water treatment plant.

"The only thing I'm trying to figure out is who was telling the truth. About you being an FBI agent."

Their clothes had been thrown in a cardboard box and left on a plastic table in an adjacent conference room. Ada took her time getting dressed, and Claire did a poor job of hiding the fact she was staring, putting her boots on the wrong feet while Ada straightened her black leggings.

"I am an FBI agent. I had to tell that maniac something she'd believe."

Ada slipped her red dress on over her head, pulled it down nice and slow. When they were both properly dressed, Ada found her satchel and her gun. "I don't see your gun," said Ada.

"It must be around here somewhere," said Claire.

"We don't have time to look for it. Come on, if we're quick we can get into the lab and leave before trouble finds us again."

Ada left no time for argument, leaving the pump room at a brisk walk. Claire dogged her, part of her wishing Annette had thrown out their clothes, or at least Ada's. A nude run would be fun, to watch at least. Rubbing her forehead, she tried to remember if she'd bumped her head or taken anything prior to this nightmare starting in earnest. Being dangled above a cesspool filled with monsters by a mad scientists shouldn't feel normal.

"If my sources are correct, there's a cable car somewhere on that side," said Ada, as they crossed a steel footbridge over a cistern filled with brown stormwater. Claire didn't see anything swimming below, but she lost all thought for the pool when the bridge she was on shuddered. She almost didn't have to turn around to see what was behind her, Ada certainly didn't, and was running when Claire whipped her head around.

The Tyrant had found them. Up close there was no mistaking it for a human being. Well over eight feet tall, wide as any two men, its face was the worst part. Gray like a corpse, expressionless save for its black eyes. It thundered across the bridge, clearing several feet at a time with each stride. Claire sprinted after Ada, who was well ahead of her on the other side, slapping at a control panel that made the footbridge rise and begin to turn. Claire yelped and leaped, her left foot barely finding the edge. She flailed her arms, hoping to propel herself forward, but it would never work. Ada snatched her by the neck of her vest and yanked, saving her from a dip in the stormwater below.

Ada didn't waste time shouting for them to run, she just did it. Claire saw the Tyrant on the ascending footbridge, preparing to jump, and had an idea, probably her last idea if it didn't work. While Ada fled, Claire waited for the Tyrant to land. As she'd hoped, it came down on the edge of the platform, just a wee bit off balance. It was all Claire needed. It was a close thing, hitting the Tyrant as hard as she could with her shoulder in just the right spot above its waist. It tried to grab her, its enormous hands brushing her back as she ducked and it fell.

Claire prayed it would drown or be sucked into a turbine or something, but didn't wait to see, running as fast as she could into the dark sewer plant, hoping Ada wasn't too far ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

The cable car's brakes screeched as they brought it to a hard stop. Claire was thrown forward, but held tight to a steel support bar. Through the car's front window they could see the entrance to the lab. Half the lights around the heavy, overhead door were out, while the door itself was stuck three feet off the ground, revealing only flickering darkness beyond.

"Looks like there really was an accident. What do you think happened?" Claire said.

"Who knows," said Ada, getting up from the cab car's control seat to check her pistol, making sure the magazine was full. "It might not have been entirely an accident, either."

"You mean someone caused all of this on purpose?" said Claire, happy she could still be shocked after all the madness she'd seen.

"I really don't know," said Ada, sounding bored. "Let's just hope it's not too bad in there. Good work handling that Tyrant, by the way. Do you want your reward?"

She stood only a few inches from Claire, so it was clear what she meant by reward. Claire was sorely tempted, not liking at all the look of the lab entrance. There was also the Tyrant to consider. It likely wasn't dead, and didn't seem like the type of thing to quit easily.

"I, uh, shouldn't we, you know, be going?" said Claire.

"It won't take long," said Ada, knowing all Claire could see of her as she spoke was her red lips and flashing tongue. "I can get you in... two minutes, easy."

Claire had never once cum in less than ten minutes and was about to state this when she realized it was insane. "I'll take a rain check," she said, watching Ada's eyes carefully as they darkened.

"Suit yourself," said Ada, brushing past Claire, nudging her off balance. Claire almost changed her mind, but followed the woman out, finding it harder than ever not to stare at her hips and dream of what was under the red fabric of her dress.

The lab's lights came on when they were under the door, motion activated. To their immediate right was a brightly lit reception desk, the Umbrella Inc. logo blazing behind it. Claire felt like she'd walked into a pharmacy, instinctively walking up to the desk and looking for the bell. There wasn't one, but there was a computer. Claire leaped the counter and went to they keyboard; whoever had been using it hadn't locked the screen.

"Ada, check this out," she said. "I think we can get all kinds of evidence through this!"

"What's that?" Ada said, already by a door, fiddling with its electronic lock. "Oh. Forget that. The evidence we're looking for is further in."

The door slid open, making a sound like the doors on the sci-fi shows. Claire was impressed at how high-tech everything was, she'd been expecting a much cruder operation. While it showed how little she knew of secret bioweapons labs run by evil corporations, she still thought there was dirt to be had on Umbrella in its computer systems.

Ada backed away from the door, her pistol up. She fired three times; a soggy, reeking thing in a lab coat came stumbling through. Ada's next bullet caused enough damage to its brain to drop it. She stepped around the spreading pool on the floor and into the room beyond. Claire stayed at the computer, clicking on folders, opening files, until her anxiety finally lifted her from her seat and sent her over the desk after Ada. She leaped over the zombie and into a hallway where half the lights were blown out. Ada was down at the end, hacking the electronic lock to another door. Claire caught up, followed her into a dimly lit sleeping quarter. The bunks were tubes, accessed by sliding doors. They looked immensely comfortable, thought Claire, until she remembered their owners were probably all dead.

Ada opened one of the bunks. Inside was the corpse of another person in a lab coat. A man with short, black hair. He lay face down, his arm tumbling out. Ada slipped from his wrist a plastic band. "We'll need this to get where the evidence we're looking for is stored," she said, as the dead man she'd taken it from stirred. She stepped aside from his flailing hand and deftly shut the door. Picking up a sock from the floor, she tied the handle down.

"What kind of evidence are we looking for, anyway?" said Claire. "I mean, after the army comes, they're going to figure out what happened, aren't they?"

The zombie moaned from inside the bunk. Ada crossed her arms, side-eying an open bunk on the other wall. "We need a sample of the G-virus. It's the only thing that will prove beyond the shadow of a doubt Umbrella is responsible. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Alright," said Claire. It wasn't lost on her that the G-virus was the very thing Annette had accused Ada of being there to steal. "Well, where is it? Let's go get it."

"These beds look comfortable. Give this one a go?"

Claire swooned as the zombie inside the closed bunk thrashed and rattled the door. "Like, now?"

"I doubt we'll run across a more comfortable place," said Ada, ignoring the enraged zombie.

"I-I don't know. The mood in here is all, you know," Claire said, gesturing towards the zombie.

Ada's face didn't move, but something dark certainly rippled beneath. It made Claire's spine itch, even as she imagined lying in one of the bunks with Ada, hoping she'd get to be on the bottom.

"Fine," said Ada. "Let's not waste any more time."

The wristband taken from the dead man would open a certain door on one end of the facility, Ada explained as they made their way through rooms and corridors, some filled with zombies, others with their half-eaten victims. Inside that door, they could get an upgraded wristband that would open the area where the G-virus was kept. "It will also let us get out of the city," said Ada, as she held the band up to a green door.

On the other side was a lab with a window looking in on a lush greenhouse. The main lights were all out, the only luminescence coming from the computer monitors and control banks. Claire looked through the greenhouse window, whatever had been going on in there had grown out of control. Vines covered every surface, huge purple and pink blossoms hung in clumps all over. There was someone lying in the middle of the room, a dead person. Claire noticed right away the handgun lying next to them.

While Ada was checking one of the computer screens, Claire stepped through the door into the greenhouse, making a bee-line for the handgun. She didn't know what had killed the person lying next to it, only that it had happened a while ago, for the body was covered in green mold. She snatched up the gun, turned to find a curtain of vines bearing dozens of buds had dropped behind her. The flowers blossomed in a span of seconds, expelling a fine, wet mist. Claire held her breath, waved her hand in front of her face as she stumbled backward. The mist smelled sweet, tasted like dark honey.

It felt like there was a gear in her mind that had slipped. She remembered nothing before inhaling the spores except Ada. All she could think of was Ada, her dark eyes, her tasty-looking mouth, her hips, her pussy. Claire unbuttoned her shorts, pulled them down. She fell to her knees, plunged her hand beneath her panties. Her pussy was sopping wet, thick as oil. She needed to cum now, couldn't make it happen fast enough. She felt the vines around her move, brushing against her bare legs, wrapping around her thighs. She looked up towards the ceiling, praying she'd cum soon, and saw a curtain of thick, pulsing vines lined with buds dropping down. The buds opened, revealing long, red pistils that looked to Claire like substantially sized penises. "Yes, please," she said. "Fuck me, fuck me, please!"

Leaning back into the vines behind her, she spread her legs and watched eagerly as the blossoms came near, dripping their own secretions. Claire could smell it from where she was, it was wonderful, fresh laundry, baked cookies, morning coffee, her mouth hung open, drooling for the pistil coming towards her.

Ada stepped around the corner, come in from the other side. She wore a gas mask over her face and stood with a hand on her hip, shaking her head slowly from side to side. "You begged to come with me, then you go running off on your own," said Ada, coming closer. Claire was furious when some of the pistils facing her turned their attentions towards the newcomer. They were all hers, she needed them all inside her, as many as would fit.

Ada was spraying herself down with something that looked like insect repellent. The blossoms turned their attentions back towards Claire, bumping into each other as if fighting over who would go first. "The spray keeps the plant off, but since you've inhaled the spores, I'd just be breaking up a happy couple," said Ada.

"What?" said Claire, as one of the pistils came within reach. Claire took hold of it. Slick, it felt firm, tender. She guided it between her labia, felt its juices mix with hers so it glided inside her, leaving only a blissful stretching sensation.

"Rumor has it one of the researchers down here was a fan of anime porn," said Ada. "He designed this particular bioweapon. It's a combination of plant, animal, and a deeply skewed sense of what a healthy sexual relationship should look like. Nothing that's about to happen to you is biologically necessary, but it should be more enjoyable than fatal. I'm going to go get something that will fix this. Hang on."

Claire wasn't listening. A second pistil had come, she guided into her anus, thankful for the lubricant it excreted but knowing she'd have gladly taken it raw. Part of her was aware she was trapped by perverted plant monster, but that part wasn't making decisions. With two pistils inside her, she looked up to see three more hanging over her head. She grabbed one, brought it closer, took it into her mouth. It tasted as good as it smelled, somehow she new stroking the pistil as if it were a cock would make it cum. The one in her pussy squirted first, followed by the other. They didn't slow their undulations, bringing Claire to a fast orgasm. She couldn't remember ever cumming harder. She saw a white light down a dark tunnel, heard voices calling to her. When she awoke it was to a new pistil lying on her chest, squirting green nectar onto her face. She licked what she could reach, dimly remembering before, during her orgasm, when the pistil in her mouth had let loose its nectar, how good the stuff had tasted as she slurped it down.

New buds were opening up around her, tiny ones with pink suction cups instead of pistils. They went for her breasts, other tendrils working in tandem to pull off her vest and the rest of her clothing. She felt the fleshy little cups everywhere, sending shivers through her as the pistils became more interesting. Some were curved, others bulged in odd places, some wiggled like trunks. They all had their turn, each slamming her with a different tenor of orgasm.

Another gear in her head slipped. She was complete. She was in heaven. She'd gone through Hell and come to her final reward, an endless state of bliss, safe, protected, nourished, gratified in ways she couldn't have imagined. He greatest pleasure was cumming, her greatest reward was when the plant delivered its nectar. She knew it made the plant feel good, she was proud of herself every time she made it cum.

But she was weak. It needed more than she could give. She took to laying on her stomach, her hips in the air, letting the plant spill its nectar inside her over and over again, swapping in new pistils whenever one was spent. She was covered in its nectar, her eyes were sticky with it. She opened them to see Ada watching her through the glass.

A hissing sound came from above. The sprinklers. Claire felt the plant die, almost died with it as it dissolved around her into a viscous ooze. She heard footsteps behind her, felt something pinch the side of her neck. She was being lifted in a fireman's carry, taken somewhere that smelled like chlorine. By the time she was on her feet, she was coherent enough to cry out. Ada helped her stumble into a shower stall and closed the door. Claire shrieked as she was blasted from all directions by a hundred jets of cold water. Only when she cried for it to stop did Ada turn it off and help her out, wrapping her in a towel.

"How are you feeling?" Ada said, sitting her down in an office chair at a conference table. They were in some sort of changing room where people also went to be decontaminated.

Sore between the legs. Slightly nauseous. Like she'd just spent hours having filthy, debased, animal sex with a fucking vine. "I'm okay," said Claire, shivering. "I went to pick up a gun I saw lying on the ground, and..."

Ada showed her the gun, popped out the empty magazine. "It's a good thing that bioweapon was designed to be a lonely man's houseplant and not an actual killer," she said. "Still, I'm a little jealous. How was it?"

Claire stopped shivering for a moment, repeated the question in her mind. The entire night had been like having her brain periodically dropped into a deep fryer, each outrage like a new type of breading. "I feel strange," said Claire.

Ada knelt beside her, taking her by the hand. "Feel my fingers," she said. "Feel yours. Feel my fingers on your arm. See them?"

Claire watched Ada caress her arm, giving it loving squeezes. It felt nice at first, then amazing, as if something were being restored, something sane. She let Ada keep touching her, traveling further up her arm, over her shoulder, over her neck. She was between Claire's legs when she ran both hands down her bare chest, over her stomach. Claire felt electrified, whole. Human.

"May I?" said Ada, her hands resting on Claire's thighs.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Claire. "Please."

"You're more than welcome," said Ada, parting Claire's legs, diving in. She went slow, her tongue letting Claire's pussy know it was there before moving things around. Claire felt herself moisten as she tensed. She put her hands on Ada's head, felt her soft black hair between her fingers. Her tongue found out where to go, it didn't have to cheat. Ada built Claire's orgasm like a woodland fire, small sticks at first, light breath on the flame. The hotter it got, the thicker and heavier the fuel. It was a bonfire by the time it exploded, leaving Claire burnt to cinders and smoldering.

"How's that?" said Ada, resting her hand on Claire's stomach.

"Better," said Claire.

"It's normal to feel a little off-kilter after an experience like that," said Ada. "Human touch brings you back to yourself, so to speak."

Claire felt better after she was dressed. Ada had run her clothes through a dry washer, leaving them free of plant juices. In addition to picking up whatever was needed to kill the plant and the spores Claire had inhaled, Ada had also found the wristband key she needed to reach the G-virus. They were backtracking when the glass on the other side of the greenhouse shattered. It was the Tyrant. It plowed through the greenhouse room, upending plant trays and other large pieces of equipment. She forgot the ache between her legs and ran as fast as Ada, wondering how they'd ever escape that thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire had never run harder in her life, but even with a noir-Frankenstein hot on her heels she couldn't take her eyes off Ada. Her swaying hips were the anchor point for anywhere Claire's eyes might wander, be it up her firm back and around her slender shoulders, or down her legs. Ada wasn't quite sexy enough to fully distract Claire from the sound of doors being smashed down behind them as they ran, but she was close.

"Where are we going?" Claire shouted, running after Ada through the reception area.

"We need to lose that thing," Ada called back as they fled into a large hallway used to move heavy equipment. At the end was a steel shutter, closed. Locked, too, apparently. Ada ran up to the opening mechanism on the wall beside it and pulled from her satchel what looked like a small radio. Behind them, the Tyrant had squeezed its broad frame through the door. Claire thought for a moment it would serve Ada right if she was fingered while trying to hack the door lock, but then something on the other side made its presence known by slamming into the steel shutter, leaving a dent in the middle.

Ada and Claire backed away while the shutter was torn open as if made from tin. Claire nearly wet herself at the sight of what came through the gaping hole, a mountain of exposed red muscle and white bone, claws as long as a human arm and attached to massive arms that swung like pendulums from a top-heavy body. The thing's head hung from a long, thick neck, little more than a skull holding two bulging yellow eyes. Its body was infested with wiggling, tadpole-like creatures that dropped wetly to the floor.

"I think we're dead," said Claire, feeling nauseous.

"Not yet," said Ada, smiling. "Watch, this should be good."

The Tyrant came to an abrupt halt, beholding the utter terror before it with all the concern of someone eyeing a dodgy patch of sidewalk. The flesh-horror bellowed with a rage, a disturbingly human sound, and started down the hall, ignoring Ada and Claire, as the seams on its massive arms popped open to reveal beach ball-sized eyes that rolled angrily in their fleshy sockets. Claire kicked one of the tadpole things across the hall as it went after her. She cried for Ada to run, but the woman stood with her arms folded, watching the impending clash between the two monstrosities.

Claire thought she was about to see a contest between brains and brawn, with the smaller, better dressed of the two monsters darting around the other, striking a vital spot, perhaps using the environment to its advantage. No, the Tyrant went right up to the beast and belted a stiff right-hook across the thing's tiny face. Apparently, the head was mostly for show, as it the skull being crushed and nearly snapped off the end of the neck didn't stop it from grabbing the Tyrant in its massive, clawed arms and ripping it in two. Gallons of blood and viscera came pouring out both ends while the monster opened a cavernous mouth hidden in its chest and shoved its kill inside.

"That was... disappointing," said Ada.

"Can we run now!?" Claire said, kicking away another tadpole-thing before darting through the shredded door.

And run they did, faster than they'd been running from the Tyrant. Not even Ada's delicious-looking curves could distract Claire from what she'd just seen, and she prayed to her Guardian Angel for it to be the last thing at the bottom of the barrel of nightmares she'd stumbled into. Finally, in a well-lit office with one wall devoted to dozens of security camera screens, they stopped running. "What the hell was that thing!?" said Claire, scanning the monitors as if they might hold the answer. Half showed nothing but static, the rest parts of the the facility she didn't recognize.

"My husband," said Annette Birkin, stepping out from behind a tall filing cabinet. She was carrying a briefcase and looked pretty good for someone who'd been eaten by a cesspool mutant.

"Stop. Show me your hands," said Ada, leveling her pistol at the scientist.

Her husband? Had Claire heard that right? Annette set the briefcase down on a table and held up her empty hands. "If you want to live, you'll do what I say," she said.

"That's not how this works," said Ada.

"What are you talking about, your husband?" said Claire, not really wanting to see Annette Birkin gunned down in front of her, even if she did deserve it. "And how are you even alive right now?"

"Lets just say the mutant that swallowed me wasn't interested in a meal," said Annette with a sly grin.

Claire could only shake her head in disbelief while Ada seemed as if she'd found a kindred spirit. "I'm more interested in hearing about why we should go along with you," said Ada.

"It's simple, really. The only way out of here is locked. I have the key, but I need you two to turn it."

"We need the G-virus first," said Ada.

Claire wanted to call for a timeout. G-virus, husbands, keys... she felt out of place, as if she'd been dropped somewhere meant for someone else.

"You're in the luck, then, since the virus is locked behind the same door we'll be using on our way out. You can turn it, and me, over to your employers then," said Annette.

Claire could see genuine confusion on Ada's face. The scientist certainly sounded sincere, if a little frayed; understandable, given she'd been run through the digestive-reproductive system of a B-movie sewer monster.

"So, now you're happy with having your science project take away?" said Ada.

Annette risked lowering her hands and stepped over to the briefcase. Claire thought for sure Ada would shoot her when she undid the clasps and opened it. "At this point, whoever ends up with that sample is going to need my expertise, whether they're the government or a rival pharmaceutical company. Of course, I'll need to be alive for that, and that means getting that door open."

Ada clucked her tongue. "We're all set with that, actually. I came prepared."

"No, actually you didn't. The security data you stole would've worked perfectly before Dr. Chin fiddled with the security system."

"Dr. Chin?" said Ada. "The one who designed the plant?"

"The same. He rebuilt some key components of the emergency security system on the sly, installed them without anyone noticing. Here," Annette said, tossing Ada and Claire each a heavy, plastic wristband. Claire inspected hers, it was inlaid with wires and was scratchy on the inside. "Those measure biometrics and can broadcast a signal short distances. We wear them around here to open doors, but Dr. Chin got creative. You can open any door in the facility with that on your wrist, but only if your biometrics are right."

"Our biometrics?" said Claire. "What do you mean?"

"We really don't have time for science class right now. Just take these and do what I tell you," said Annette, tossing them what looked like white hearing aids. Claire saw they were tiny two-way radios.

Ada put on her wristband. She looked at Claire with a sly smile on her face. "This is too stupid to be a lie," she said, softly. "Just go with it."

Lie or not, Claire just wished something would happen that made some semblance of sense. She put on her wristband, felt it scratching her wrist, which she supposed was how it measured her "biometrics," whatever the heck those were. "You'd better get moving, _Agent _Wong. My husband isn't as smart as he once was, but he'll circle back, and he's not the only thing running around loose. I'll keep an eye on you from here."

Utterly bewildered, Claire followed Ada out of the room, noting well the little spring in the woman's step.

XXX

Speaking to them through their earbuds, Annette guided the pair down several floors into a refrigerated hallway. Claire was shivering after a few minutes, wondering how Ada wasn't doing the same. She certainly felt the cold, Claire could see the goosebumps on the nape of her neck. She wanted to count them, brush them with her lips, but knew she had to stay focused. Things were getting crazier by the minute and God only knew what would happen next.

The door they wanted was locked and covered in a thin layer of frost. Annette gave Ada a pass code to type into the door's electronic lock, but all it did was open a slot on the other side of the door frame, from which protruded an oddly-shaped handle. About eight inches long with a bulbous tip, it was made of white plastic. Pinprick-sized holes lined the shaft and there was a hole... dildo. It was a dildo, Claire realized.

"This is pretty simple, you just have to suck it off," said Annette, happily over the radio.

"How?" Claire said. "Better question, why?"

"I'll do it," said Ada, sounding bored. She grabbed the base of the dildo, stroked it up and down with her other hand while licking the tip. Claire watched in disbelief as a light bar behind the dildo blinked red at the bottom.

"Dr. Chin was a special class of deviant," said Annette. "That cock you're eagerly blowing is full of sensors that can tell when it's being sucked, stroked, or inserted. It can also tell how many individuals are involved. That means you'll have to help... Claire, was it?"

"How do we know she's not messing with us?" said Claire, covering her earpiece and mouthing the words as Ada let the dildo out of her mouth.

Ada beckoned her over, held the cock steady by the base. "Let's just get this over with, before her husband comes back."

Closing her eyes, remembering it was Ada's saliva on the dildo, she went down on it. It had no real flavor, plastic, rubber, or otherwise. It felt like the real thing, to the point where Claire felt better about opening her eyes while clumsily bobbing her head up and down. She'd given two blowjobs in her entire life, to the same boy, and had found the quickest way to get it done was to work the area under the head while stroking the shaft. She watched the light bar fill, turn yellow, and stop. Ada switched with her, going at it with gusto, licking, stroking, playing with the cock as if there were a human attached who might appreciate it all. It worked, the light bar filled nearly to the top. And there it stayed, until Claire got inspired and went back in, slipping an arm across Ada's shoulders. Claire went low, Ada high, they met at the top, their tongues touching around the tip of the phallus. The light bar peaked, a sound like a gas pump kicking on was heard and the two women pulled their faces away just in time to avoid a jet of thick, white fluid shooting out the tip and splashing on the floor. The dildo came loose at the base and the frozen door slid open.

"Take it with you. It's a key," said Annette.

The room beyond was another refrigerator. Claire shivered as she and Ada approached the door on the far end. There was a box slot to the right of the door, but Claire's attention was fixed on the rest of the room, where dozens of man-sized plastic bags hung from the ceiling, the bodies inside visible through the clear, frosted plastic.

"Put the key in that slot. If I'm reading Chin's notes correctly, it'll get quite cold, but more importantly, the door behind you will lock. It won't open again until you both use the dildo to cum, meanwhile that room will start heating up, as will your audience. Don't tamper with them, Chin built in several safeguards against that sort of thing."

Ada eyed the dildo with interest. "Are you up for this?"

Claire, shivering, doubting it, but she didn't see another choice. "I guess," she said, as Ada put the dildo into the freezing slot and closed it. "Have you ever done anything like this?"

Ada gave a shrug that might've meant anything as the slot opened back up and the door behind them locked. "Oh, that is cold." She lifted the red hem of her skirt and slipped out of her black leggings. "I'll go first."

"No, you have to do it together, I think," said Annette through their earpieces.

"She thinks," mouthed Claire, sliding out of her shorts and tights, reluctantly dropping her panties. She didn't think she'd be wet given the circumstances, but once again found the promise of Ada Wong too much to resist, even unconsciously. She wondered if they'd ever be together in a situation that wasn't utterly demented.

Ada laid down on her side, splaying herself for Claire. "I'll start," she said, wincing adorably as she inserted the tip of the cold dildo into her pussy. "Ah, ah, ah," she cried as it slid in. "Oh, that's cold. Come here."

Taking a deep breath, once again not sure if what she was experiencing was even real, Claire got down and with Ada's help guided the icy phallus into warm, wet pussy. Instantly she felt like she was in one of those peppermint patty commercials, transported to an icy mountain top or to the middle of a barren snowfield. She let out a squeal as Ada pushed it deeper, tightening every muscle and tissue fiber she had in her core.

Cold as it was, the dildo was slick, gliding around inside her, colder than ice without causing pain. If this Chin person wasn't dead, Claire thought, someone should give him a Nobel prize for perversion, right before tossing him in jail where he could get counseling.

"Follow my lead," said Ada, moving her hips, riding the dildo while pushing and pulling it inside Claire.

There was a humming in the walls. One of the body bags twitched as a spasm went through it's occupant's thawing nervous system. Claire looked back, saw the frost on the bags was looking a little dewy.

"Don't look at them," said Ada, who's eyes had been going between Claire and the thawing horrors, the pending danger being a turn-on for her. "Focus on me."

Claire propped herself up on her hands, watched the dildo going in an out of Ada, each movement sending freezing pleasure through her own body. She imagined them somewhere else, somewhere dark and warm, somewhere private. More shakes and shivers from behind. The room was still cold, but noticeably warmer, the dildo still a lance of ice.

"Eyes on me," said Ada, breathing hard. "Relax, focus on how it feels, don't think about anything else."

Claire closed her eyes, imagined that warm room, a bed and breakfast perhaps, the furthest thing from a bioweapons laboratory with a poor safety record. She opened her eyes when she heard Ada gasp. No surprise, she was cumming, stimulating her clitoris with her fingers to get more out of it. A body bag fell to the floor.

"Shit," hissed Claire.

"Here, turn," said Ada, coordinating a difficult switch to their hands and knees. "Use your fingers, that's it."

On her hands and knees, eyes closed, Claire felt the dildo moving inside her, its temperature still quite low. Ada held her end tight, working like a maestro's baton, teasing more intense sensations out of Claire.

Warm bed, dark, just the two of them, thought Claire. No, to hell with it. She opened her eyes, saw several body bags on the floor jerking violently. Nowhere near enough bullets to take them all out. Her death would be a long, drawn out scene, provided she didn't take Ada's gun and end it all on her own terms, here on the hard floor under bright, freezing lights... The orgasm hit her like an avalanche, snuffing all the warmth from her body, casting her adrift in a vast, dark sea where she was smothered. She returned to her body at the sound of a heavy latch turning inside the door.

"Quick, let's move," said Ada, yanking the cold dildo out of Claire, making her shriek. They both went pants-less into the next room, just as the first of the body bags was torn open by its thawed occupant. The door shut behind them, leaving them safe, for now.

Claire got dressed, found a bench to sit on and catch her breath. The were in a long storeroom. The air was chilly, but nothing like the refrigerated areas. "What... what was that?" she said.

"A fun lock puzzle," said Ada. "More of a challenge, really, but more enjoyable than some others I've encountered."

"No, I meant..." Ada hadn't been in her head when she'd cum, didn't know what had tipped her over. Was she turning into a weirdo? Had she always been one? "Wait, you've done stuff like this before? Does this happen to FBI agents a lot?"

"More often than you'd think," said Ada. "We downplay it in our reports."

"Good job," said Annette. "I was worried about you, Claire, I didn't think you had it in you. Hopefully you're ready for more, because it only gets weirder."

Claire noticed a delighted shiver run up Ada's long, shapely legs, and couldn't help but feel something similar.


	6. Chapter 6

In a low, dark hallway, watching Ada's hips and their eternal sway, Claire swooned. She was back in the room full of body bags, a monster at the door, the taste of a woman in her mouth. Blinking, she saw Ada's face in the dim light, lovely as the moon.

"Are you alright?" said Ada, her voice low so the transmitter in her ear would have a harder time picking it up. Claire swallowed, thinking about that voice in her ear some early morning, far from here and now.

"I think so," said Claire. "It's just... this is all insane. Stuff like this doesn't happen. Back there I... I don't know, I didn't think I could..."

Ada slid an arm over her shoulders, let Claire feel weight and shape of her body. "You'll be fine. Things are weird down here, nothing wrong with being a little off-balance. We'll get out of here and you'll be alright."

Claire nodded, hoping the harder she did the more she'd believe what Ada was saying. She didn't, not at all. She wasn't sure how to tell Ada she felt different, changed.

Revealed.

"Where's my gun?" said Claire. "I want it back."

Ada eyed her with maternal suspicion, but reached into her hip pouch and handed over the weapon. "It's not loaded, and I doubt we'll run across any rounds down here, but if it makes you feel better to have it, here," said Ada.

"You're in luck," said Annette when they came to a massive room playing host to rows of steel containers, all with round portholes. "The deadly part of this one is broken, all you have to do is service the elevator."

"Service the... what?" said Claire, looking through the glass on the nearest container. Inside, floating in reddish goo, was something that looked like a cross between a gorilla and an alligator, curled into a fetal ball and seemingly dead.

"Slide that dildo key into a slot by the elevator door at the end," said Annette. "One of you will have to use it to reach an orgasm in order to call the elevator. Once you begin, the room will lock down and a timer will start. If you can't cum in under ten minutes, all the pods holding the hunters will open. My computer says they're all dead, so take your time."

"This one's all yours," said Claire. "I'm going to look around."

"You don't want to stay and watch?" said Ada.

Claire cleared her throat and went to explore the room. Outwardly she was calm, but between her ears a full-scale riot had broken out. Who was she kidding, acting like she didn't want to watch? No normal person would have said yes to such an offer, given the circumstances. Had she hurt Ada's feelings? Going back now would be more awkward than anything.

On the far side of the room was something to take her mind off the matter, a security guard station. It reminded Claire of a bus terminal. She went inside, got excited when she saw the corps of a security guard in the corner. He'd shot his brains out. Blood was all over the wall above his head and down his back, his face a sinking purple mess. Claire felt bad about feeling good, but figured he wouldn't mind her taking his bullets. Outside, the elevator was coming to life, as Ada straddled the dildo by the door, her eyes closed while she rocked her hips back and forth. The woman was insatiable, thought Claire, whose own pussy was feeling a little abused.

Thoughts of pussy and Ada's long, smooth legs left Claire's mind the moment her eyes fell on what the security office had been keeping stashed under a work panel. Resting in a specially made slot was the biggest gun Claire had ever seen, something that belonged atop some kind of military vehicle. She was puzzling over how she might use it when she heard a loud crashing sound on the other side of the warehouse.

"Claire!" shouted Ada.

She ran out of the guard's office, her pistol loaded and ready. Ada was on her feet, pulling up her leggings. The dildo behind her was slick and wobbling. Near the warehouse entrance, atop the hunter tanks, was the monster that had eaten the Tyrant. It reared up on two legs, spread its massive, clawed arms, and let out a horrendous-sounding roar before leaping to the ground.

"Annette! It's your husband. How do we get out of here?" said Ada.

Silence over transmitters, then a long sigh. "The only way out is through the elevator door, which isn't opening until one of you cums on that dildo. If my husband is there, you'll have to deal with him somehow."

Claire and Ada exchanged glances, Claire's shocked and horrified, Ada's one of exhilaration. "Split up, there's a weapon over there," shouted Claire, bolting back to the guard house as the Birkin-monster lumbered towards them, its massive claws sweeping left and right like giant scythes. Ada fired two rounds, drawing it towards her as Claire reached the guard house. Claire kicked the panel holding the big gun open, pulled it free. Thankfully, it was loaded and designed to be somewhat idiot-proof, a fire extinguisher of sorts, only for escaped mutants. She slung its strap over her shoulder, found it was lighter than it looked, but still hefty. She ran with it out of the guard house, her hand on the button she dearly hoped was the trigger.

The monster toppled rows of tanks as it scrambled after Ada, who ran and leaped, careful to avoid being cornered. Her eyes lit up when she saw Claire with the new gun. "Shoot it!" she shouted, running towards Claire.

Claire had no idea what to expect from the huge gun when she pulled the trigger mechanism. The barrel spun, making a high-pitched whirring noise before the bullets began firing. Blood and chunks of meat went flying, the monster howled with anger. She kept the spray of lead on the monster's legs, shredding tendons, muscles, and bones to slow it down. The gun was inflicted an enormous amount of damage, but the Birkin-thing was more irritated that hurt as it toppled towards her, pulling itself along with its upper claws.

"Don't let it over-heat!" cried Ada, back on the dildo, riding it hard.

"Whatever you're doing, aim for anything that looks like an eye," said Annette over the transmitter. "It can't easily regenerate those, and should retreat if it's hurt too badly."

"Isn't that your husband?" Claire shouted, seeing an enormous orange tinted eye pop open high on the monster's upper arm.

"Not anymore," said Annette.

Sorry I asked, thought Claire, holding her fire until she could angle the gun upward. From the corner of her eye she saw Ada, her dress pulled down, one hand fondling her bare breasts while the other reached between her legs, her eyes were rolled back and fluttering. Claire almost didn't see when the Birkin-monster charged, pulling itself across the floor far more rapidly than Claire would've thought was possible. She avoided being rolled over by diving out of the way, but dropped the gun.

"Claire, look!" said Ada, her voice strained.

On the monster's back was a bulging yellow eye the size of a child's backyard swimming pool. Claire ran towards the monster, hoisted the big gun off the floor and let it rip. Off balance, she fell backward on her ass, but kept the gunfire on big, juicy target now glaring at her. The bullets tore off the outer membrane, spilling gallons of viscous eye-fluid. The monster howled from deep in its cavernous throat, stood up on four legs like an enormous Lovecraftian dog, then leaped atop a stack of containers. Claire kept firing, heard the gun spinning empty. She reached for her pistol, knowing it wouldn't do much if the thing decided to stay and fight.

It didn't. She watched with fascinated horror as it jumped into the dark corner of the high ceiling, scurrying back through whatever hole it came in from.

Ada let out a series of intense moans. Claire looked back and watched her cum. Unable to resist, she ran over, held Ada while rode the phallus-key, her bracelet sensing she'd achieved a climax and opening the elevator lock. Claire held Ada while she caught her breath, helped her stand.

"Thanks," said Ada. "Watching you fight that thing was intense."

Feeling flattered in spite of herself, Claire looked down at her feet and smiled. "This is all still pretty weird," she said, a moment before it got even weirder, with Ada planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. Something about it made Claire squirm like nothing until then had. She stepped back.

"Let's go. I doubt that thing will be licking its wounds for very long," said Ada, her voice and demeanor suddenly cold.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop, I can see you on the monitor," said Annette over their transmitters.

They were in a low, narrow hallway approaching two heavy steel shutters. Claire looked around for the camera, saw it in the corner staring like the black eye of an insect, wondered what silly masturbation game they'd have to play this time, and if she could somehow skip it.

"What's next?" said Ada, also sounding like she'd rather just get this all over with. She hadn't looked at Claire since the elevator.

"The door in front of will open with a simple number key. Two-eight-nine-six. On the other side is a containment area, structured like a maze. Inside are half a dozen specially mutated lickers. You'll notice they're all wearing headgear. They won't attack, so long as you're being sexually stimulated."

"Great," said Claire. "So we'll just finger ourselves while we waddle through a maze. This Dr. Chin guy can..."

"Don't underestimate it," said Annette. "From Chin's notes and the data he managed to collect, you'll need to be genuinely on your way towards an orgasm anytime one of those things gets near you. But, if you do climax..."

"We cum, we die," said Ada, sounding wistful. "I think I can manage. Can you guide us through? Is there a lock on the other side?"

"Yes," said Annette. "I'd prime yourselves now."

Claire watched Ada hike up her dress, slip her fingers into her tights and begin massaging her pussy. Rolling her shoulders, remembering that everything was insane, Claire unbuttoned her jean shorts, found her poor clitoris damp in spite of everything.

"Ready?" said Ada.

"Just go," said Claire.

Ada typed in the code, the doors opened into a brightly lit passageway with white walls. Following Annette's directions, they went left.

The maze was bigger than Claire had expected, with some corridors much wider than others. The walls didn't quite reach the ceiling and it was atop one she spied the first licker. Big, better muscled than the one she'd seen in the police station, it let its long tongue pour from its mouth. Thick, wet, it ended in a bulbous nub rather than a sharp claw or tooth. Around its head, embedded in its gray-matter, was a steel band. It leaped to the ground in front of them.

"I'd start masturbating now, if I were you," said Annette.

Ada wasted no time kneeling, touching herself. Claire, praying this wouldn't be how she died, did the same, hoping the stimulation was enough to trip the licker's sensor. It seemed to be working as advertised. The licker, rather than rip Ada apart with its claws and teeth, slowly crept across the floor, touching her leg with its tongue.

"The licker isn't ignoring her," said Claire, feeling the first tremors of an orgasm. She felt pretty secure she wouldn't cum regardless of how well she serviced herself, given the consequences.

"They won't ignore you, they just won't kill you," said Annette. "Remember, don't cum."

Ada cleared her throat, looking worried as the licker wrapped its tongue around her leg, tasting her through the thin black fabric. "Go on without me," said Ada. "Watching you is... distracting."

"Give her the dildo-key, she'll need it," said Annette.

Ada tossed the sullied object over the licker's back. Claire caught it and crawled away on her hands and knees, careful to keep herself feeling good as she went. Before turning a corner she looked back, saw Ada lying down, the licker between her legs, breathing hard. God, what is wrong with me, Claire thought, pulling herself away. Annette guided her easily through the maze, to the door on the other side.

"You can guess how this works," said Annette. "Put the dildo-key in its slot and make it cum, whatever way is easiest."

Shaking her head, utterly disappointed in humanity, Claire fitted the dildo in the slot near the foot of the door. She didn't know which end had been inside her earlier, and didn't care as she took it into her mouth. With one hand between her legs rubbing her clit, she felt completely ridiculous until the moment she was startled by two huge lickers dropping down behind her, each with their long, cock-like tongues extended.

"You might want to hurry, Claire. Your little spy friend is having a better time than she expected."

Claire heard faint sounds coming from where she'd left Ada and redoubled her efforts, blowing the dildo-key as best she could while keeping herself building towards an orgasm, one that would kill her if the monsters behind her had their way. She felt one of their tongues brush her buttocks, leaving a warm, slimy trail. Thinking about the tongue slipping inside her, of the other one going in the backdoor, it made her pussy ache.

God, what the hell is happening to me, she thought.

"You do know she's a spy, right?" said Annette. "Don't worry, she can't hear me."

"Is that important right now?" said Claire, taking the dildo from her mouth long enough to speak. Privately she was glad for Annette's nonsense, it took her mind off how good her fingers felt, how the thick tongue bumping around her anus was more tantalizing than expected.

Remember what they look like, Claire. They're monsters.

"She's a spy. She's also a freakish slut, which is why she's going to die soon. Don't feel bad, she's been using you. You think she didn't know about these perverted little traps? You think she didn't manipulate you this entire time, making you think she's an FBI agent? She wants to steal the G-virus, my life's work. Think about it, has anything she's done made any sense at all, given her story? Once your out of there, leave her to deal with her new boyfriend, then you and I can escape. I'll help you find your brother."

Her brother. The whole reason she'd gotten into this mess to start with. How the hell did Annette know she was looking for him? Thinking about Chris, about what he'd say if he knew about any of this, put a damper on the madness, made her feel the tongue-cock probing her anus for what it was, a vile intruder.

She let the dildo out of her mouth and carefully crawled forward, positioning herself so her back was against the wall. The two brutish lickers stood in font of her, drooling like hungry dogs. Claire felt bile in her throat jut looking at them, but she had an idea. Rubbing her clitoris, she lowered herself over the dildo-key, guiding the tip of it inside her. Glad she never skipped leg-day at the gym, she rode the dildo long enough to make sure it was plenty slick before stepping off it. This was the part of her plan she wasn't sure about, and was glad to see it working when one of the lickers crept forward, began licking her juices off the phallus.

"Looks like you're the lucky one," she said to the other monster, stepping clear of the first. She lie down and spread her legs, putting her pussy on display. The things didn't have eyes, but they seemed to know when something was being offered, and so the licker came to her. Its body was hot, damp, reeked of fresh meat. Part of her wanted the thin, skinless appendage that passed for its cock, but most of her certainly did not. She let it position itself over her, prepared to let it slip into her ass if need be, but if this worked...

She held her pistol to the licker's head, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger as many times as she could, praying the thing wouldn't jam. Spattered in gore with her ears ringing, Claire redoubled the effort between her legs while the monster thrashed around beside her and died.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Annette. "Stop screwing around and get back on that dildo!"

Her pussy must've tasted good, for the other licker was still lapping it off the phallic key. Let it have its fun, Claire thought, backtracking through the maze to where she'd left Ada. The licker from before was on top of her, had pinned her in a mating press and was thrusting with mad gusto of a coupling animal. Thinking she had to be insane or somehow drugged, Claire watched for a few moments, fingering herself to the sight of Ada being fucked. She could cum to this, she knew, and suddenly remembered what would happen if Ada had an orgasm. Claire came up behind the licker, dumped the rest of her magazine into its brain and tossed its twitching body off to the side.

Ada looked up at her with glazed eyes. She'd pulled down her dress, her breasts glistened with sweat. "Thanks. I was almost there."

Claire looked between Ada and the skinned-demon dead on the floor. "Really?"

"I saw you watching us," said Ada, letting Claire help her to her feet. "That's what almost put me over."

Shaking her head, Claire led the way back to the exit, saw the licker she'd left there was no longer interested in lapping pussy juice from the dildo. It leaped at them, they scattered and ran for the door. Claire reached it first, sliding herself into position without complaint. Her ass against the door, she got the dildo inside her and dove between Ada's legs, eating her pussy with wild abandon, knowing it was their only hope of discouraging the licker.

It worked. The monster rested on its haunches, the thing on its head perverting its behavior doing its job.

"Sl-slow d-down," stammered Ada, putting her hands on the top of Claire's head.

It was a hard balance to strike, pleasuring the door key with her pussy, having it feel good but not too good. It might've been easy if not for Ada's splendor laid out in front of her. That she'd seen it defiled was no turn-off, though she wished it was.

She felt something hot and sticking gush inside her, heard the door slide open. She stood up, licking her lips while Ada continued to masturbate. "Get the key, in case we still need it," said Claire, wondering what the hell was dripping from her pussy onto the floor. It resembled cum, but something about it was a little off. She kept one hand on her clit as she went over to the dead licker and pulled the band off its head.

The door closed the moment they were out of the maze. Ada immediately leaned against the wall and masturbated. Unable to think, unable to resist, Claire dropped to her knees, finished what she'd started in the room. Ada came loud and hard, pulling Claire's hair as her knees buckled and she sank to the floor.

"I told you she was a slut," said Annette.

Claire ignored her, examined the device she'd torn from the dead licker. It resembled her wrist band, only the spines on the inside were the size of rose thorns instead of barely being noticeable to the eye.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" said Annette.

"I'm curious about that myself," said Ada.

Claire twirled the device around with her fingers before picking up her jean shorts and fixing it to the mostly-ornamental belt. "The only question I have is where do we go next?" said Claire.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire had never been more happy to stumble across a bathroom in all her life and was immensely relieved to find it had been cleaned and unoccupied since the outbreak. She and Ada washed up in the sinks, ignoring Annette in their ears urging them to hurry up and get moving.

"The storage room is just up ahead," said Annette. "Inside, you'll find the G-virus sample."

The door to the storage room wasn't locked. Inside, Claire and Ada found a T-shaped room, the walls inlaid with display cases for horrendous things like yellow eyeballs sprouting from muscle fibers, human hands mutated into monstrous claws, and brains lumpy with bizarre-looking tumors. The room was more museum than storehouse, Claire surmised, seeing what had to be the G-virus sample, a phial of purple liquid, sitting on a pedestal behind a glass case.

Ada thumped the glass with her knuckles. "I'm guessing we can't just smash it open," said Ada.

"Of course not," said Annette. "That room is supposed to be staffed at all times. As such, there's a little sleeping area not far from the sample. Your bracelets are within range. This is an easy one, just cum at exactly the same time. Doesn't matter how you manage it. I'll head down now."

Claire followed Ada into the tiny room. It had a television, a few books, a mini-fridge, and a wide futon.

"Maybe if you get close, I'll catch up, tell you when I'm about to go, then you can..."

Claire was silenced by Ada's finger on her lips. "It needs to happen for us both at exactly the same time," said Ada. "Which means I'll need to be nice and close."

She stood against Claire, pulled her hips in. Their lips met. Claire thought for a moment her brains had been blown out the back of her head. She was dizzy when their tongues met, her knees grew weak. Ada drew back, gazed into her eyes. "You liked that, didn't you?" said Ada.

All Claire could think to do was nod in agreement as Ada came in for another kiss. Their lips and tongues lavished on each other for a full minute before Claire pulled away. "What's happening to me? I feel like I've been getting weirder and weirder."

Ada reached behind Claire's shoulder, cradled the back of her head, holding her close. "I like weird," said Ada. "I like you."

Her throat dry, Claire swallowed, which Ada took for an invitation. Another deep kiss, one that washed away all the evening's prior madness, leaving her feeling bone-bleached and bare. Not just the night, the monsters, the death, everything that had ever made her feel clouded and smeared was broken up, diluted, left to run down her legs and vanish.

"You... you're a spy, aren't you? You don't need the G-virus for evidence, you don't need any evidence at all," whispered Claire, holding Ada by her hips. "You were going to leave me in the police station."

Ada reached into Claire's ear, pulled out the transmitter, then her own. She tossed them across the room, then took the zipper of Claire's vest between her fingers and made it jingle. "Yeah," she said, her lovely dark eyes hanging in sorrow. "I'm what you'd call a bad person. But..."

"But what?" Claire said, her voice hard. In the back of her mind she wondered why they were having this conversation now, why it couldn't wait another ten or fifteen minutes.

"But I... like you. I liked you the instant I saw you. I was half joking when I made that offer, I didn't think you'd take me up on it. I'm not saying I wasn't planning to leave you there, I'm saying... I don't know. I feel like anything I might say would make you hate me."

Claire turned up her nose, knowing she should feel more corrupted than ever, that nothing she'd done had been this filthy, this degrading. She'd been the sex-pet for an obvious liar all night, only to become trapped in some twisted porn scenario with her, along with mutants and monsters, she should feel nothing but loathing for this woman. Instead Claire could only horrified at how right this all felt, how much she utterly believed Ada Wong right now.

"I don't hate you," said Claire. "Just, no more lies, okay?"

They sealed it with another kiss and went tumbling onto the cot. Claire found herself stripped rather fast and efficiently, but took her time in helping Ada disrobe, savoring the slow reveal, marveling at the sight of her lithe nudity before diving in. She nuzzled Ada's breasts, kissed them, tasted each nipple in turn, letting Ada's fingers find her and do their work. She felt like an instrument being tuned by a master, every string tightened to a perfect pitch. She let herself met into Ada, rubbing her thing between the other woman's legs.

"Slow down, slow down," said Claire.

"I know, just relax. Trust me."

"I'm cumming," Claire said through clenched teeth, only letting it wash over her the moment she felt Ada's arm tighten around her. They came together, their lips met. Claire was barely aware that the lock holding the G-virus released, followed by a second lock nearby. She took one final dip into Ada's dark eyes before sitting up, only to find Annette holding the G-virus and a gun.

"Get up," she said. The pair obeyed. "You can put on your clothes, but make a move for a gun and it'll all end here."

Claire wondered if that might be preferable to whatever Annette had in mind, but mostly she wanted to kick herself for thinking a literal mad scientist wouldn't pull something like this. She and Ada were urged through the secret door Annette had come through, down a long corridor, out onto a scaffolding staircase overlooking an underground train depot. The train was parked beyond a loading bay, under a series of dim, flickering lights.

"If I'm right, my husband should be along shortly," said Annette. "You two will keep him occupied while I start the train. Don't worry, you'll only have to keep him busy long enough for the self-destruct sequence to finish."

Annette left them in the middle of the platform while she went into the control room. Had she not locked every door behind them as they went, Claire would have bolted back for their guns. Instead she and Ada looked at each other, their options running through their respective minds.

They heard it enter the depot, the monster that had supposedly been Annette's husband. It pushed its way past shipping containers, large pieces of equipment, stepping down the steel fence cordoning off the back area from the departure platform. It had changed form. Four fleshy tentacles thick as tree trunks, covered in bony hooks pulled it along, helping is stumpy, clawed legs that were being slowly absorbed back into the body. Its head rode atop a cavernous, tooth-lined mouth.

They looked back at Annette, who stood in a window, watching while the train fired up. "We could rush her, but she'd probably just shoot us," said Ada, calm as the monster pulled its way across the platform, alternate pairs of legs sprouting from beneath it to move it along like a caterpillar. "And not fatally, either."

"Find a place we can take cover. I've got an idea," said Claire.

Fixed to her shorts was the electronic crown she'd torn from the licker. She'd only had the vaguest of notions of how she'd use it, until now. She almost regretting having this idea, it was so crazy. She heard Ada calling her name as she ran towards the Birkin-monster, dodging slow, vertical slaps from its fleshy tentacles. She was taken off-guard by one sweeping sideways, landing hard on her hip. She got up fast, vaulted another swipe from a tentacle, then jumped directly onto the monster, narrowly avoiding the clawed feet.

It felt like climbing a pile of raw meat. The flesh was soft, yielding, but dense. A bulldozer made from muscle and bone. Yellow eyes popped open along the things back as she ran up it, diving for what she hoped to her Guardian Angel was really the head and not simply some vestigial ornament. The flesh under her shook with rage. She looped the licker's headband over the bony nub, pulled it down until the hooks met flesh. She cried in surprise and triumph when she felt an electric shock go through her fingers and went rolling off the monster.

Annette had come out of the control room firing her gun wildly. Bullets broke apart against the floor by Claire's feet, who ran for where she'd seen Ada take cover. She found her behind a heavy crate and dove on her, pulling up her skirt while sliding off her own shorts. Ada caught on quickly, taking charge, wrestling Claire onto her back and turning her own body to face the other way.

Claire took hold of Ada's buttocks and squeezed them, licked and sucked pink flesh as if it would be her last act on earth. Ada pulled Claire's legs apart, returned the favor. They heard the Birkin-monster bellowing, slamming objects around the train platform. Claire opened her eyes saw it looming over them, its misplaced eyes rolling madly in their mutated sockets.

All at once the eyes turned towards the train, towards Annette.

"No! No, stay back! William, it's me! It's me, Annette! William!"

Twisting metal, shattering glass, a woman's screams. Claire dared a glance around Ada's buttocks, saw the the top of control room where Annette had been hiding was torn away and a swath of destruction had been cut between shipping containers and piles of crates. The train was slowly beginning to move. Ada got up, helped Claire to her feet. They sprinted across the platform, Ada stopping only to swoop up a phial of purple liquid left on the ground. They reached the last car on the train just in time, diving through the open door and pulling themselves in.

Ada leaped on Claire immediately, grinding against her leg. Claire wrestled her onto her back, swung her legs around, reversing their position from before. She had an easy time making Ada cum, taking pride in the full-throated howls she managed to draw out of the woman. Claire also showed no restraint when hers came, cursing, shouting, letting it all out of her as wave after wave of exquisite tension and release flooded through her body and brain.

XXX

The train moved slowly through a dark tunnel. Where it was bound for, Claire had no idea, nor, strangely, did Ada.

"Somewhere far outside of town," she said after Claire had asked, after they'd gotten up and found a wide seat to lie on and finish celebrating their survival together.

"What happens now?" said Claire, sitting across from Ada Wong, thinking her beautiful even in her disheveled state.

"It depends on what's waiting for us at the end of the line, honestly. This wasn't exactly how I'd planned on leaving here when I took this job."

"So it's a job, then. You're not an FBI agent at all."

Ada shook her head, looking as if she'd just swallowed something. "It's like I told you before. Nothing has changed," she said.

"I wouldn't say nothing," said Claire, not entirely sure about what she was saying. She was tired, worn out, had been so for several hours and simply hadn't noticed.

"I'm still going to sell this virus to the people paying me to steal it. You're still going to search for your missing brother. The big things haven't changed," said Ada.

Was it her heart sinking or was she just tired? It was getting hard to tell as the train rattled and shook, lumbering along its track. There were no windows in the car they rode in, they might be outside for all they knew.

"Maybe we'll meet again," said Claire.

"I was thinking," said Ada. "Once I complete this transaction, I'll be between jobs. Maybe I could look for something around Europe, maybe in the vicinity of Umbrella's headquarters where your brother is probably snooping around."

In her head, Claire listed all the reasons she should run screaming from Ada Wong the moment the train stopped. She had only two reasons to stay, the biggest and loudest being the plain fact she'd never find Chris on her own. Tonight's events were proof of that. Since the first reason was good enough, she saw no reason to think too much about the second.

"I like that idea," said Claire.

End.


End file.
